Whats the point!
by Dark angel2155
Summary: Lucy gets kicked out of team Natsu . so she leaves the guild to train and find new friends . will Lucy be able to find true friends or will she be forever alone? ( no obvious parings readers will decide )
1. Chapter 1

What's the point ! ?

"Why? Why do I go through this every single day even though it hurts . Maybe I should just leave the guild. NO! Lucy pull your self together." I say to myself as I shuffle through the crowded streets of Magnolia gaining some sympathetic glances from a few strangers. This is getting old. I sigh and slowly unlock the door to my apartment on the door is a piece of paper and some letters which look like they've been quickly scribbled in big black marker " RENTS DUE NEXT WEEK!" yay its from the landlady just what I need right now . Its been bad enough at the guild and now rents due just lovely that is I take another long sigh and drag myself up to my bedroom. As I open the door i shut my eyes tight and hope , hope that this is all a dream .

I'm greeted with emptiness. What else did i expect though flying streamers and a bunch of people screaming "SURPRISE!" that wont happen now that Lisannas here . it turns out lisanna was never dead but somehow she was transported to Edolas and well since then the guild have been ignoring me . At first it was just little things like when i asked Mira for a milkshake I had to say it 5 times then it got bigger because Lisannas always the centre of attention I am not asking for much just a few "hello Lucy" and a couple of "how ya going Lucy" I don't blame Lisanna its not her fault I was her replacement so I am not going to blame her but now my only friends are Wendy and Master every one else who knew Lisanna don't even know I exist Gajeel doesn't really care a bout Lisanna because he's always doing missions Juvia spends all her time swooning over Gray so she doesn't count either.

I frown and sit on the edge of my bed after a few minutes of contemplating what I should do now I decided I wanted an early night so I got up and went to the bath running the hot water I dipped my big toe in and let out a slight giggle for a reason I don't know then sink into the water letting it wash away all my worries then I closed my eyes enjoying my wonderful bath . I don't know how long I lay there but when I reluctantly opened one eye I looked down at my hand and quickly opened my eyes and jolted in surprise I stared at my toes sticking out of the bath in horror then grimaced eww I look like a prune . I got up and rapped a towel around my shivering body then drained all the water away and dragged myself out of the bathroom.

I pulled on my night shirt and a pair of shorts I took a glance at my clock 8:45 I've been in the bath for 2 hours ! I silently shook my head and slipped into bed.

The next morning came and I got up and brushed my teeth and hair , took a quick shower, got dressed and looped a bright red ribbon through my hair to make a small side pony tail with the rest of my hair down . I looked into the mirror and tried my brightest smile not possible . I sigh and leave the building . Ok Lucy today's the day lets see if he remembers I try and play through the conversation through my head remember Lucy this is Natsu we're talking about don't expect anything to grand I mean he wouldn't forget would he? This is special for both of us so just because he's been ignoring you for the past 3 months it doesn't mean

anything but before I know it I'm in front of the Fairy Tail building the rowdiest guild in the whole of Fiore . I take a deep breath and push open the door . I smile and causally walk in and sit at a table with Wendy and Carla while dodging the occasional chair or table thrown my way. " hi Lucy - Chan " Wendy squeaks " I got you something now I know I wasn't here when it happened but I found out so ... here!" She hands me a small cloth tied up in string than seems to be painted purple that goes with the painted on purple spots dotted around the cloth it seemed she noticed I was staring at it so she quickly said " Gomen (A/N Gomen = sorry) about the purple I didn't know if you liked it or not so I kinda painted it on ." while bowing slowly I opened the cloth to see a celestial key :: Aquila the eagle I gasped and hugged her " Aligato ( A/N Aligato = thank you ) Wendy where did you get this? how did you find this? When did you get this ? itsnotlikeimnotgratefuliambutyoudidn'tneedtothisis thebestpreasenteverthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyo uyouyourthebestlittlesisteranyonevcouldhave!" I said bombarding her with questions and talking all at once.

(A/N basically she said : its not like im not grateful I am but you didn't need to this is the best present ever thank you thank you thank you thank you your the best little sister anyone could have!)

She just giggled and hugged me back then Natsu came over with Gray and Erza behind him " Oi Luigi !" I turned to face him that's odd he forgot my name "yes Natsu? Is anything wrong?" I say tying to hide the excitement in my voice " yeah your off the Team because Lisanna is way stronger than you and the strongest team needs the strongest members ." each word he said felt like he was burning my heart i looked at Erza and Gray desperately Gray just nodded "we're helping you Lucy you should be happy." " with all these solo missions you will become a lot stronger and maybe Levy's tem will accept you maybe if they want you." I stared nothing, no words could describe how I was feeling right now betrayed tossed aside like rubbish ? Not good enough to have even been born ? that might come close . I bit my lip hard, I was to proud to cry in front of them . Wendy was just staring at them like they were a huge , terrifying monsters ready to gobble her up . To summarise we were both shell shocked . Then they walked away when they were out of sight Lisanna her self ran up to me and hugged me tight tears brimming her eyes . " im so sorry Lu - Chan its all my fault I told them no but they wouldn't listen ! " I just smiled at her don't worry about it its nothing ." then I slip up to the second floor where Laxus and his team are chatting taking a couple glances at me . I just give a half smile and knock on masters door . I wait for about 30 seconds before sliding through the door "hello my child what can I do for you ?" comes a muffled voice from behind 6 stacks of complaints master grumbles to him self for a few moments before jumping down onto the floor and looking at me " I want to leave fairy tail " I say bravely sticking out my left hand he nods calmly placing his hand on top of mine and chanting a spell " ouno altar Meta coolvada incaleje pikovmayla " my hand goes numb for a second then i peer at it , it feels strange looking at my bear hand i hug the crying master silently leaving the room i go hug Wendy and dart out of the guild.

I lean on my door panting im glad master understood the situation I don't think i could of managed to tell him . i smirked i will become stronger and show them! show them all i am Not weak it serves natsu right for fogetting the anerversary of when i joined because now im leaving so Natsu what's the point of bringing me here ? what's the point of ignoring me for so long then kicking me out ?

A/N Thanks guys that's the first chapter of what's the point?

Angel: that was a good chapter.

Lucy: I cant believe Natsu forgot, wow Angel do you really think Natsu would do something like that?

Natsu: I don't see why that was so important I mean if we celebrated the day all the guild members joined then no one will be able to go on missions

Lucy: ...

Angel : Natsu... * eating double deluxe vanilla ice cream with strawberry sauce* Lucy's your partner

Natsu : oh

Happy : how come i wasnt in it?

Angel: hmm ... maybe next chapter okay?


	2. Chapter 2

What's the point!

Chapter 1

(A/N hey guys its Angel here wow im surprised I managed to get a chapter up so quickly I mean with school and all . So I forgot to do disclaimer last chap oops :( oh well this is my first story so go easy on me please Mira disclaimer please

Mira : *in Mira land*

Angel:ooooohhhhkkkkaaay i'll just leave you to that hmmm FREED get here NOW!

Freed: Angel does not own Fairy Tail or any of us just her OCs because if she did Mira would be with me.

Mira: ... what ... uhhh... did you say something?

Freed : ... nothing ...)

(Lucy's P.O.V)

"Done!" I grinned and took a look around to admire my hard work . The room was pretty much empty well there were a few things... but then again maybe ... I sighed in my small back pack there were only a few cloths in there I had 1 million jewels savings ... last year... before Natsu . I let out a long sigh 200 jewels is all I have left I chewed my lip maybe this wasn't the best idea I could... NO I suddenly felt a rush of determination so I swung the bag over my shoulder and took one last look at my not-so-empty room before marching out of the building .

" All aboard All aboard!" the announcer well announced I boarded the train clutching my bag against my chest honestly I had no idea where I was going apparently I was going to Mallowwyvern. I looked around the train gingerly and saw that the only free seat was beside a young girl around the age of 13 who knew this train would be so crowded . I sat down next to her and she smiled at me . I smiled back and I finally got a good look at her . She seemed a little shorter than average but in all she was quite pretty . Her long cherry blossom pink hair was in to adorable pigtails , her soft green eyes were calm as she read the book in her lap. Her clothing in my opinion just made her even cuter . She wore a grassy green sundress with muddy brown hems . rapped around her bear feet up to her knees were thick vines sprouting cherry blossom flowers. I thought that this might be the perfect time to introduce myself. "hi im Lucy Heartfillia, what's your name?" she smiled at me " My name is Blossom Cherrywood , nice to meet you."

After that we began talking and i found out that she was previously in Dark Hearts a semi-dark guild and they kicked her out for being weak when they never new her true power. Blossom told me that she had three powers and i stared at her in shock . Not only at the fact she had three powers but that when she was 2 her parents disowned her and the dark guild took her in but treated her like trash . i hugged her tightly " oh you poor thing ." so then i told her my story and about all the adventures we had she listened intently and by the time i finished it was time to get off so we crowed out . I stood on the platform and took a deep breath in the village smelt so fresh . My blissful moment was interrupted by a hard shove to the floor "oops sorry." a voice said , a hand reached out for me which i took "you okay" I slightly nodded rubbing my sore hands i looked up to see ...

Angel: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN

Lucy : *gasps* who are you my my angel who is it ?

Angel: actually I don't know yet that depends on who's leading the poll

Lucy: what poll?

Angel: oh yeah i put a poll go check it out

Blossom: What are my 3 magics

Angel: I don't know that either

Natsu : what's the deal do you know any thing *sees my delicious ice-cream* ooh lookie here *tries eating it but drops it*

Blossom: uh oh Angel-nee Chan is going to kill Natsu

Angel: grr * puts Natsu on 72 hour train ride* he killed my ice cream NOOOOOO

Angel: any way R&R and you might get some of my yummy yummy ice cream

See you guys later have a nice day :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N oops I didnt put up the poll on my profile hehe

Angel: Yoh guys another chappie of what's the point

Blossom: Ne Angel what guild should we join or are we going to do that later?

Angel: I think maybe this or next chapter.

Happy: Ha Angel lies , she said she was going to put me in last chapter

Angel : I promise however long it takes you will get a part . *sweet voice* _Happy_

Happy:No

Carla : hmmff stupid male cat

Happy : Angel does not own fairy tail just her OCs

(? P.O.V)

"whatever you saaaay" I said in a sing - song- voice . We joked around some more then got off the train . I accidentally bumped into a girl. " oops sorry." I said and helped her up . She was beautiful . Part of her shoulder length hair was put in a small pony at the side of her head

her beautiful chocolate brown eyes gazed at her delicate hands .

(Lucys POV )

A man was standing in front of me . Spiky brown hair and green eyes . The man next to him had flaming orangey-red hair that spiked up but almost covered his grey eyes.

" Sorry " I mumbled . Before ushering me and Blossom away . They walked in a different direction but i heard them say something " do you want to create a guild?" "wait" I ran after them . They both stared at me " I would like to join a new guild maybe i can join yours?" I said panting "Me too" a small voice said beside me . They both shrugged and nodded . So we went to a Cafe and sat down. "My name's Kakaru Hunter and this is my brother Ernas Hunter , nice to meet you." he said pointing to himself and his brother." I am Lucy Haertfillia This is my friend Blossom CherryWood." I replied "hey aren't you that girl from Fairy Tail?"

I nodded and told them my story and how me and Blossom met then Blossom told them her story "wow that's so sad" he said " well we were both orphans who grew up in the backstreets of Trsashdumbp so to survive we had to act like thugs. That's how we grew up till 15 when we escaped the country we've been on the run for 4 years now you see i Ernas is only 10 months younger than me but we're both 19."

"We should defiantly make a guild for all those people out there who need a home ." i said . they all nodded . "But what should we call it? "asked Kakaru

"What about fallen angels? You know because the angels were sad so they fell!" We all turned to Blossom and stared at her for a second as she started squriming in the silence . Then after a second there were mummers of agreement. "fallen Angels? Nice name can I join." we all turned to the source of the voice.

(Kakaru's POV)

Before me was another beautiful girl who looked almost identical to Lucy except her icy blue eyes and Long snow white hair was up in a ponytail that went down to her back held up with a piece of baby blue was wearing jean short shorts with frilled egdes and as a belt there was a thick vine slightly frozen with a metal skull at the hands were rapped with bandages and she was waring a white bikini top with black combat boots. "the name's Kinnana Roselight but you can call me Kina." she grinned

(Lucy's POV)

She sat down next to me "so can i join or not?" "do you have a sad past" I blurted out.

" my mum was called an outcast and banished from the village so i was born in a jungle and had to learn to survive my self . At the age of 2 some mages came and made me watch them murder my mother." We all stared horrified .

"Of course you can join! "I said hugging her. she grinned " Hey I know a place not far from here we can build a guild with training grounds!" .

So we left and after a 30 minute hike of following Kina we got there .

(Fairy Tail POV)

( its been 2 days since Lucy's left no one has noticed and Wendy hasn't gone to the guild yet.)

(Wendy's POV)

I stumble into the guild. My eyes are all puffy from crying all night I cant belive Lucy left . I didn't even bother saying hello i just sulked all the way to a table with Carla . " Ne , Carla do you want fish?" Happy asked her . Then , I snapped "WHAT IS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU HOW CAN YOU ACT LIKE NOTHINGS HAPPENED LUCY'S LEFT AND YOUR ALL TO BLAME YET YOU JUST SIT THERE LIKE EVERYTHINGS FINE IT'S NOT!" I cried

(Normal POV)

" Wendy are you okay? do you have a fever?" Mira asked worriedly " Wendy who is Lucy?" Natsu said staring at her . THe guild was filled with an eerie silence.

"Aye who is Lucy ?" Happy piped now WEndy was shaking with anger " Roar of the sky dragon! Tron fist of the sky dragon!" she attacked Natsu . He quickly doged it but had a small scratch on his grabbed Wendys fist and hung her in the air. " how ? How coulsd you?" she said tears streaming down her face. He still slightly looked cofused but angrie . She clawed at his face and kept on kicking and scratching . Mira tryed to hold her but she broke free and screamed something then her guid mark was gone . Running out of the guild tears streaming down her face like a waterfall she picked up Lucys fading sent and sneaked on a train.

Angel : is it just me or was that chapter longer than it seemed just me then ? Ok it only took 2 hours so I guess its just me.

Natsu: *gagging*

Happy : poor poor Natsu ... wait... how come i only got to say 2 things D:

Angel: stop moaning at least your not Natsu he still has 48 hours left *sigh* that's what you get

Carla : *tuts*

Wendy : I hate you all *crying* Angel-nee !

Carla: Wendy you should stay away from these type of people !

Mira: hmmm thats not Wendy like , is it?

Angel: _Anywho_, R&R and you might get some of my ice cream topped with a sneak peak just answer this question first one wins : How does Natsu get in Lcuys house? There you go folks nice and easy see U guys next time!


	4. Chapter 4

What's the point!

Angel : hey guys sorry I didn't update yesterday I swear I wrote it and saved it I just didn't post it ... oopsies hehe ay way this is kinda going to be a short chappie maybe not i don't know lets get this done and over

Lucy: Angel - Chan doesn't own fairy tail just her OCs

(Wendy's POV)

I wondered the town for a while. Lucy's sent led to Mallowwyrn odd her scent is mixed with another , cherry blossom and peach , but when I get to the platform it mixes with two other scents Dragon fruit and smoke the other on is glue and night . Interesting.

(Lucy's POV)

" We can do it !" I say pumping my fist in the air . So we do we get to work.

#3 Days later#

The place looks great ! It turns out Kina is a life phoenix slayer . Kakaru is a water dragon slayer, Ernas is a time dragon slayer and Blossom is a rare fairly odd cherry dragon slayer ,copy mage and origami mage.

We fixed it up great now its a grand sort of blacky , yellowy ,whitie kind of theme.

The building it self is kind of rectangular , the walls are pure Black with white sort of swirly patterns and has two giant yellowe angel wings behind it .

The huge wooden doors are painted white with swirls of yellow. Beyond the doors was the guild hall . 20 wooden tables with 80 chairs each table has a flower pot with white roses . The walls were a colour of soft peach and at the end of the room was a bar and a stage. Up stairs is the bedrooms there are over 50!

(Kina's POV)

" Lu-Chan , Lu Chan ! " I called out . Lucy came running. I grinned " training!" I say looking bored.

I've taken away her celestial spirits and she is still moaning" Just do it!" I snap impatiently she kicks the tree as hard as she can and howls in pain I sigh 'this is going to be a _looong_ trip'

( Time skip 3 years)

(Wendy's POV )

Its been 3 years since i joined Lucys guild she was surprised at first but immeadiatly let me join ther guild 'Fallen angels'. I smile at the thought and look out my window. Kina and Lucy are training again .

I run down stairs Kayla is sitting with Ikou and Makuru

The guild doors bursts open and an array of smoke scatters standing in the door way is.

Angel: Annnd CUT! ok this isn't a film but i've always wanted to say that sorry guys short chapter but the next one will be longer I promise besides I have some pizza and double deluxe vanilla ice-cream topped with strawberry sauce sprinkles and flakes waiting for me , I know im unhealthy but i just * imitating happy* _**loooooove it! Bye guys**_


	5. Chapter 5

*In court room*

Angel: Okay I admit it but I swear it was an accident , Please mercy , have mercy **T^T **

Makarov**: **hmmf , fine only because your here now but you must swear never to take so long to update

Angel: **I'LL TRY MY BEST! * FIST PUMP( **oh yeah!)*****

? : mwahahahahahaha * lighting strikes* I will kill you all!

Wendy : Angel - nee does not own fairytail just her OCs so take this Tornado Roar of The Sky dragon!

? : Nooooo

Angel: ummm okay? what was that and who the hell are you ?

( Lucy 's POV)

I heard a loud crash . Uh oh . A large pain shocked me as Kina kicked me in the side sending me flying . She grinned and offered me a hand, which I used to pull her to the floor and we rolled down the a hill together pulling and kicking. We rolled on to the edge of a cliff . Then we lied down in a mess of pants and giggles . Wow it has been 3 years ,3 whole effort filled years since Fairy tail. I frowned. Me and Kina have become so close these past 3 years as she trained me we became unbelievably strong .

Slowly we climbed the hill to the Guild. " That was a great warm up Lucy , your really improving!" I just stared in horror there in the place where are door once was stood a huge creature . It had a green scaly back and it was wearing red torn shorts ? " Dude you have no fashion sense it is almost autumn. **WHAT **are you **WEARING?**" Kiki scowled ( A/N Kina is short for Kinnana and Kiki is short for Kina ( only Lucy calls her KiKi)) The troll turned around and his muscles almost blew up in size , now he was a giant , thank God he was outside!

His giant hand flew at us , I jumped high in the air and landed a few meters away , KiKi landed on his fist , which was now stuck in the ground ,then she leapt in the air and gave him a Kina kick ( which I taught her ) . Sending his hand flying out of the ground . I disappeared behind him and sent a Lucy kick right in his back , he stumbled forwards , then Kiki joined me behind him , then Wendy joined us. We both nodded at her , Wendy has been practicing hard for this it's time we tested out her skills . " Tornado Roar Of The Sky Dragon!" A huge tornado was sent at him . He spun round and round and round , the each turn gaining multiple scratches , remember that was one of her seriously advanced moves it could kill 10,000 non-mages in a second . The tornado faded reviling a very cut up giant . Me and Kina held hands and chanted .

" Heaven and Earth combine ,

Stars of the sky ,

Creatures of the Earth,

Relese your punishment on sinners ,

Bless the good Angels of the Earth and Sky,

I call upon thee HEAVENS JUDGMENT!"

The monster fell we only had 15 members but each was special and strong, we all shared a sad past that was what made us family , we understood each other. Mina, ( Mina = Every one) one big Family , unlike THAT guild, I cringed at the thought.

" Guys !" Kiki called out. The whole guild had streamed through the doors to see the commotion every one turned to look at her , there was fear in her voice , KiKi **NEVER **shows fear . " I don't know why but after we killed that troll I felt a strange life force pull me towards MT. MallowWyvern , we Need to check it out" she gulped . For a split-second I saw her the loner who loved her mother with all her heart , that dreamy look when she talks about before her mother died . I saw the old Kina the one who is lost in a hard shell that hasn't been cracked for 18 years ( A/N Kina and Lucy are both 21 now)

So we set off , Me , Kina, Ernas , Kakau and Wendy up Mt MallowWyvern . It was freezing but no one said a word , we were stuck in an icy silence (A/N no pun intended ) all the way there.

(No one's POV)

About half way up they reached a huge cave .They scuttled in.

(Kina's POV)

A deafening screech chiselled our icy silence apart . "What human dares to enter Alquid's lair!" ( Alquid = element in Latin ;) ) Her voice was dripping with so much venom it could burn its way straight through the earth.

Before us appeared a dragon . _Oh wow , they weren't very accurate were they? I mean come on a herb wyvern, this thing is a freaking multicoloured dragon!_ ( A/N Kina's thoughts -.-) So I told It how I could sense it's presence , to be honest she looked quite impressed . " So your an earth phoenix slayer?" I just nodded quietly wondering how she knew that. " Alquid is a elemental dragon and she can see people's past and intentions if they think about it ." she said quite proudly I smiled " come in , please." she sort of gave a smile , I think, I'm not quite sure , I don't think dragons should smile it confuses people. So we followed her deeper into the cave. To my surprise it was quite homey , I mean for a dragon since I didn't know the standerd of a dragons home since Blossom , my dragon, was an earth dragon we lived in the wilderness to as her annoying self called it " adapt to the wilderness" of course at first I was like do I look like a freaking animal to you but I was only 4 so meh. There were a bunch of soft leaves scattered around so I took a seat on a pile of leaves . " Aquild has decided to train you!" She annonceed " umm but if you can see our past then you know that Whirl the water dragon trained me , Vortex ( A/N i'm sorry I love that name it is even awsomeer ( If that is a word which acording to spell check is not curse you spell check) on a dragon:) ) the time dragon trained Ernas, Grandine (A/N is that how you spell it?) the sky dragon trained Wendy , Blossom the life phoenix trained Kina and Pifa the cherry dragon trained Blossom.

"True , but I will teach you a magic that will back up your slaying and I will teach Lucy celestial dragon slaying magic."

" Eto, ( Eto = umm / uhh ) do you know where the dragons are and why are you here?" Wendy said politely as usual. She just smiled and winked " Oh but we still need to see the guild , don't we?" Ernas said looking fairly confused .

( 10 hours of finalizing, going back down a mountain and sleeping later ...)

( No one's POV)

They walked in with a lady behind them. She had snow white hair decorated with flowers . On her wrist was a fancy clock . She was wearing an inch tall high heels that shimmered like water. Her make up was bright reddish and fiery. Her loose hair went down to the bottom of her back matched with her multi coloured highlights and her white tank top that reached just below her belly button. (A/N do dragons even have one? that's one for Google !) Black jeans and sun and moon rings seemed to suit her. " Can Alquid join the guild?"

Angel: wwoohooo so sorry for late update I had writers block :( it's just so hard * whinie voice*

Lucy: There , There angel have some ice cream

Angel: Yaaay! * lights up light christmas lights in town center*

Natsu: wow she is just like a kid at christmas , girls are so easy bribed

Angel: *scowls , sends death glare worse than Erza's , Mirajane's and Lucy's put together* when did you get here ? * says through gritted teeth*

Natsu : but it's true see Erza you smell like pee!

Erza: WHAT!

Natsu : Strawberry cheese cake ?

Happy : poor, poor Natsu, Carla fish?

Carla: hmmf

Erza: *Loudly beating up Natsu to a bloody pulp*

Natsu: *crying for mommy*


	6. reviews and who is leading the poll

Angel: This isn't a chapter guys but I might update later today. Oh and stick around to find out who is leading the poll.

Natsu: So why are we here when we can be doing missions

Angel: Don't ask me I never invited **YOU! **Every few chapters , if something needs explaining, and when I feel like it I will do one of these mkay? Here are the guild members of Fallen Angels, oh and Freed has something to say.

Freed: Aligato ( A/N Aligato = Thank you) Kuro-Inazumi your kindness made Angel-chan say that sometime in the story I will end up with Mira!

Mira: *blush*

Freed: uhh... I ... Umm ... eh hehe

Angel: Mkay enough lovey-dovey stuff don't worry Mira didn't hear you I casted a forget spell on her until later notice

Members ;

Makaru: A blond boy with spiked up hair and blue eyes .A very flirty personality much like Hibiki (A/N ? ) but a lot more laid back. Is incredibly stubborn except when It comes to Kina or Lucy .Likes to wear a t- shirt and jeans. (20)

Kayla : A tomboyish girl much like Kina . Has brown hair like Cana and has a rudeness problem and can be very obnoxious. Turns out to be Kina's cousin . Light blue eyes and a Tank top ( turquoise) with violet mini skirt . ( 22)

Ikou: Short for Ikaroura. A coward of a boy . Has baby blue hair and orange eyes . Likes to wear long sleeved tops with baggy jeans were one leg is rolled up. When anything cocerns his "family" he is a devil. ( litrally) ( 20)

Wendy: You know her but style has changed into skirts ( long) and long sleeved flowery tops ( 15 ?) still the old Wendy

Lucy: Eh Lucy is Lucy but she can be so cold to Fairy Tail. She is a little bit more hot - headed because she hangs around Kina too much. She likes to wear her now middle of the back lengh hair down with two clips at the side to stop it getting in her face. Wears jeans with tank top. (21)

Ernas: Like I said reddish hair with grey eyes . He wears a silver cape with a black vest top and grey jeans. Is really shy around every one but the guild and never shows any emotion to any one but the guild ( 21 )

Kakaru: Wears blue torn at the arms vest top with black jeans that had loads of chains hanging around it . Has spiky brown hair and green eyes.

Kina: Kina , the devil her self ( Kina: hey! but I guess it maybe can be true!) Has pure white hair with neon green streaks . Has side bangs that almost cover her Icy blue eyes so the rest of her long hair is in a pony tail. She wears torn jeans and a white bikini top with black biker gloves and boots. Pretty much every thing about her makes you want to shiver but she is still very pretty. Is like Kayla but really over protective of her "family". She also has a grey wolf called Fang.

That's all the members I will ever mention in detail now reviews which is called _**READING REVIEWS!**_

Angel: let's see here hmm oh yeah guys I read all your review and do answer ( does that make sense?) all of them so why not just write a little something please , no seriously when you review It motivates me and I get review drunk

Kina: Trust me it is not pretty she goes all giddy and starts dancing and the- mmhff * a hand goes over har mouthand pushes her back*

Angel: enough of that I am the auther NOT you .

Dear, Altairis vogue ,

Yeah laxus is meant to be out but my loyal fans (well some of them) love LaLu so If they want LaLu they will get it If LaLu wins the poll, which will close a little after Christmas maybe.

Dear Dragontear365,

You even get a special place in this thingy so here is your chapters you wished for I hope you like it .

Dear Gray to Black ,

Nice review I have now put the poll on my profile oopsies sorry about that any ways hope you get your LaLu

Dear, Kuro- inzumi

Yes I am a Freera fan FREERA ALL THE WAAAY! I just don't like LaRa I mean what the hell is LaRa or LaMa or whatever I mean seriously LaMa I'm sorry to all those LaMa *snickers* fans out there but If you do want LaRa then leave a review and I'll see what I can Do YaY that rhymed .

Dear Alycat63,

Thanks it is nice to know someone likes it though If you reviewed you liked it so REVIEW

Thanks guys so I will now revel who is leading in the poll

LAXUS - 2 = 33%

NATSU - 1 = 16 %

STING - 1 = 16%

OHER - 1 = 16 %

KAKARU - 1 = 16 %

ROUGE - 0 = 0%

GRAY - 0 = 0%

ERNAS - 0 = 0%


	7. Chapter 6

Angel : ok that was a short , umm thingy but I said I might update later so here is a short filler mkay?

Laxus: I don't even know why I'm wasting my time here *sighs* Angel does not own Fairy Tail.

(Lucy's POV)

It's been a year since Alquid has joined the guild and we started training . I smiled , I've already mastered celestial dragon slaying . Kina is now a life phoenix slayer and dragon slayer. Plus she learned a lost magic. Every one else pretty much just mastered their elements.

If you think about it it's quite unbelievable that an elemental dragon is now part of our guild and our master.

"-cy, Lucy, Lucy WAKE UP!" I was rudely shaken awake , by my guess, Kina. I opened my eyes sleepily and looked around , Kina was still in her shorts and her sports bra. I rubbed my eyes and stumbled into the bathroom . I looked terrible my eyes were red and puffy , my body was slick with sweat and my throat was dry . I took a shower and stayed there for a bit like any other night I dreamed about Fairy Tail. About them not accepting me and brutally attacking me. I winced and shut my eyes tight.

Suddenly, I heard 3 loud crashes on the door " Quick! Alquid has an announcement!" I hoped out of the shower and put on some clothes then rushed down stairs . We now had over 40 members of the guild and about 3 years ago we finally decided on a guild mark . It was a picture of an angel with devil wings , a pitch fork and a halo surrounded by tears . And every one in the guild now wore a silver cloak with angel wings painted on the back , and two little devil horns on the hood . We've gotten quite famous and we have more missions than Fairy Tail ever had! I grinned to myself, a nice toothy grin, wow KiKi has really rubbed off on me . Every one had crowded into the main hall . Alquid made a brilliant guild master all her proud ness made sure no one in the guild was so obnoxious about having a dragon as a guild master.

She had just come out of her office an beside her was a cloaked man holding a roll of paper " GMC " KiKi whispered to me ( A/N **Gr**and** M**agic** C**ouncil) I just nodded knowingly . " Alquid has talked to the GMC and we have been accepted into the GMG !" Every one cheered ( A/N **G**rand** M**agic** G**ames) " the participants are..." she left a silence to build tension. " KINA, LUCY, MAKARU , IKOU , KAYLA , ERNAS , KAKARU , BLOSSOM AND WENDY!" Everyone cheered again and we all received multiple pats on the back ," Well Done!" 's and " Congratulations!" We all followed her into her office along with the GMC GMG messenger . "there are a few new rules though." The cloaked man grunted, " We have completely redesigned the program to make it safer and more efficient, the new rules are: In the starting area you will attend the occasion and each guild will be asked to line up and race through our sky development to find out the final 7 guilds. During the seven days there will be two battles and one challenge the challenge will depend on our smart new technology that will come up with a scenario that the participants will have to complete , The challenges will be based on a draw and who wins the challenge , as usual any participant that kills anybody would be immediately disqualified and sent to jail to receive punishments , that is all except the fact that this year we will be accepting 9 members master not included unless you have only 9 or under members INCLUDING the master." he said in a very formal manner , then he bowed and walked away.

The following week came quick , and now the guild members including Alquid had buzzed into the new dome thing. I stood patiently waiting with everyone else who was chosen on a platform , I could see the arena bellow and around the side were little projectors gleaming in the air showing the path of millions of islands. After they finished ranting on about the rules a huge gong bell sounded , and we were off.

Angel: ok bed time , not really but I do have a life you know so bye ! R&R and I will try and update tomorrow


	8. Chapter 7

Angel: hey guys so I said I might update but yeah this is a really short update since I am being bombarded with stupid homework. Any way.

Kina : Angel-chan does not own Fairy Tail so bug off

Angel: KINA!

Kina: *smirk* sorry , sorry .

(Kina's POV)

The huge gong bell sounded and I'm guessing all the other guilds ran off . I put my hands out to signal that we shouldn't go yet . I studied the area . There were multiple islands but I could see some were ready to crumble so I nodded and used my latest magic.

( Lucy's POV)

KiKi used her magic , then we all hoped on and glided to the other side. There, were Natsu , Erza , Mystogan , Gajeel and Gray. They all Immediately turned to look at us . " who're YOU?" Natsu said quite rudely " Obviously the other team FIRE HEAD!" growled Gray , they were at it again. " Ice brick!" " Flame brain!" "ENOUGH!" commanded Erza , she turned to us, " What my friend was trying to say was which guild are you, we haven't seen you here before." She started eyeing us suspiciously, I simply walked past them " I don't have time to answer such irrelevant questions" I growled covering my voice. We all just walked past them, and Kina "accidentally" roughly pushed past Natsu.

Once we got to our private quarters we all started talking excitedly. " Maybe we should give Lucy and Wendy code names?!" Kina's voice rose over everyone else's. There were mummers of agreement " What about Kira for Lucy and Mia for Wendy then we can pretend Lucy is Kina's sister." Kina smiled one of her toothy grins, meaning, she approved .

We slept that night in the huge apartment the boys in one room and the girls in another.

(Normal POV) ( That night )

"Sooo who's up for cookies! " Kina smiled and passed them round Kina was the best cook. " I know let's play truth or dare !" cried Kayla ( Kayla can sometimes be like Mira) " I'll go first KINA!" Kina let out a groan long and annoying.

( Kina's POV)

"KINA!" uhhhhhhhhhhhhh _aw I just gave her cookies! The least she can do is gimmie a brake ! _( Kina's thoughts ) " Truth or dare ?" hmm " Truth" I have nothing to hide so I don't see why not. " hmm OK, who do you Like? As in _like_ like. Come on tell us you have been single for like _**EVER. **_" I just sighed but when she said that I thought of Rouge . Immeadiatly my face heated up like an oven . I snapped out of my thoughts to giggling. Oh No. "oooh who _**IS **_it?" "eeeeek!" I squrimed and hid under the covers. After a bit of tickiling and bothering Kayla probably decided to go to bed so I was left there in silence.

A large bell rung and every one jolted awake " Time for the next Challenge . I quickly took a shower and got dressed while the other girls were still moaning. I took a walk outside. The cold air stung my cheeks as I took a deep breath in. I walked downtown. The streets were pretty much empty except for the few drunkards ( Angel: like me when I got another review , YAY!) . Why did I all of a sudden blush when I thought of Rouge ? I silently shook my head then mentally slapped myself , all through this I had my eyes closed so when after I slapped myself and bumped into something I was quite surprised. I looked up to see I bumped into a man , oh joy , out of all the people it was Rouge , speak of the devil! "Hi Sorry" I mumbled " Yeah sorry " He whispered but being a slayer I could hear him. " So, ... aren't you getting ready for the challenges ?" I said trying to avoid his gaze by sitting on the edge of a fountain. " Not really, I mean what are you doing out here on your own without your guild ." He said " oh just taking a walk, bit of fresh air you' no " "Same" he shrugged ( Remember she is still in the silver cloak.) Then they gazed into each othre's eyes before.

Angel: Cliff-hanger, mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahha.

Fang: Wow that was a long evil laugh.

Angel: Tell me about it, my throats sore , need ice cream.

Lucy/Kira: Angel-chan your throat is not sore you just want ice-cream.

Angel: True, still Fang, where is Kina.

Rouge: *Stares at Kina*

Kina: *notices and blushes8

Rouge : *looks away*

Frosch: Rouge- san likes Kina - chan?

Rouge: *mumbles something*

Angel: Mkay, sorry to steal your spotlight but this is a story about Lucy, not a RoNa story or a RoOc story *sigh*

Natsu: who the hell are you?

Kina: * almost commits murder*

Angel: * stops Kina from killing Natsu* anyway R&R ( read and review) and I will try and update more frequently or at least make a time table bye , Abiento, Bon voyage, Ouvour something something. :-)


	9. Chapter 8

Angel: Hey guys! Whassup? So here is another chapter It might be short but I got RE homework and incase any of youse don't know what RE stands for it means relgouse education but eh I won't bore you any longer.

Aries : ... s-sorry , Angel-chan does not own Fairy Tail only Makarov-sama does.

Natsu: What the hell? Of course Old man owned Fairy Tail but he is to old now. Gildarts owns it now.

Aries: s-sorry ... m-my m-ist-take

Kina: * growls* * tries to murder Natsu* don't worry Aries he didn't mean it!

(Rouge's POV)

I gazed into her pretty green eyes , before I heard Stings voice along with Frosch and Lector. " Their is something wrong with Rouge!" " Fro thinks so to!" I heard Sting and Fro's voices. Kina quickly snapped her head around and ran off. Suddenly my face was ablaze. Sting saw me " HEY ROUGE MASTER WANTS TO TALK TO US BEFORE THE CHALLENGES!" Sting shouted at me I just looked away and took a short cut with Fro hot at my heels. Could I like that mysterious girl?

( Lucy's POV)

We all got onto our the area before our balcony waiting to be presented. " In Seventh place , our winged horses and flirts , BLUE PEGASIS! In sixth place the rulers of the deep , MERMAID HEEL! Annnd in fifth place TWILIGHT ORGRE ! Then in fourth place we have LAMIA SCALE! In fifth place our former runners up , FAIRY TAIL ! In second place , the tigers and our former champions SABERTOOTH! And finally , a new but popular guild our hooded winners !" There was a silence , the clapping had been deafening , especially for Sabertooth and Fairy Tail. " FALLEN ANGELLLLLLLSSSSS!" We came out and the roar of the audience was deafening. I could tell that all the other guilds were watching us .

Angel: Yeah that was a short chapter ,so I do have a few things I want to say, first of all to Kuro - chan my dear fellow freera fan , I , Angel will give you a sneak peak of what will happen in a hundred or so chapters concerning Freed, because you are my most frequent reviewer , therefore, I love you, along with any one else who reads, likes, reviews and follows my story, so that's number one, number two , is that I have officially removed Rouge from the poll along with other, so my RoLu fans I am very sorry but this will not be a FoLu fic. Third, my toast with coco powder has been eaten! T^T.

Blossom: Ne Angel-chan, you ate it?

Angel: ... oh yeah... '-'

Angel: BYEEEEEEE! ;D


	10. Chapter 9

Angel: So guys it's Friday again, that means, LONGER CHAPTERS!

Kina: YaY!

Pumpkin head: So, for today's challenges...

Angel, Kina, Lucy, Levy: STOP! YOU WILL RUIN THE STORY!

Lector& Fro: Angel/Angel-nee doesn't own Fairy Tail

Lector: If she did Sting-Kun would be even awsomer

Lucy: * Looking in dictionary* hmm, awsomer is not a word

Gajeel: No one cares Bunny Girl about your ...

Angel: Censor the words!

Wendy : Gajeel-Kun, Kina-Chan says she will murder you if you swear

Kina: * smiles darkly* she's telling the truth

Carla: Wendy! stay away from him!

Angel: Wow that was one hell of an intro

(Normal POV ( imma gonna try do more of these) )

" Today's challenge is a treasure challenge" The announcer revealed the field it was a small forest with monsters and in small spaces there were hidden chests.

( Angel: FORGET MY CHALLENGE! Lucy's POV)

" Please choose your participants!" We all started talking " Since it's in a forest , Kina and me is our best bet!" Kayla announced. We all agreed in small mumbles. "Please send your participants forward!" Out came : Kina, Kayla , Gray, Erza, Gajeel , Mystogan, Milliana, Kagura, Hibiki, Ren , Sting, Rouge, Sherry, Chelia, .

( Twilight Orgre have been eliminated for attempted murder since they tried to kill Sting for taunting them.)

(Kayla's POV)

Wow, I didn't think this would actually work! hmm maybe I can hook my little cousin up with someone?

" Well, to make the challenge even harder ! We will make the participants blind!" With that I looked up to see a big wave of purple washing over the sky. Then every thing went black, I franticly waved my arms about until I reached Kina's hand. Then I gripped on , I could feel her smirk while she started casting her magic.

(NORMAL POV)

" Animal Instincts!" Kina Imagined huge dragon wings on her back, then sure enough , a pair of reddish burgundy, leathery wings. Gripping Kayla's hand Kina flew in the air , The crowd gasped in awe as their silver cloaks flapping in the wind, almost revealed them. Kina took a deep breath in and thought " where is the treasure !" The trees whispered back " We will guide you" Kina smiled then landed at her destination. She thought a quick thank you to the trees and fumbled to open the chest. Eventually it creaked open and immediately Their eyesight returned. Kina and Kayla high fived and they stepped on the teleportation pad, which took them to their balcony/stands.

1 hour later

" And that's the end of the challenge ! Come back this afternoon for the battles!"

(Kina's POV)

( A/N okay guys we need to get this straight as much as I don't want to I have to, * Takes deep breath* for a long time , or up until Christmas unfortunately there will be no romance for Lucy because A: the polls are drawing B I don't know how to put 3 guys in with Lucy when she is trying to stay away and C I will have to star the romance on Kina and Rouge for now since that is the only official paring ( Other than FreeRa ) which I will do a little somtin' for all those Freera fans )

I sighed and walked through the alleyways since there were so many people on the main streets I didn't want to bump into anyone I knew especially "Him" I mean what am I supposed to say to my first love?

Walking through the streets of the more deserted I bumped into another person, fingers crossed it's not Rouge, I opened my eyes to see Minerva glaring at me " your from that new armature guild , aren't you?" "hmm" I said not really caring." Oi! look at me when I'm talking to you!" she growled roughly shoving me to the floor , ripping off my cloak. I looked up at her. Then swiftley put on my cloak and moved on " You used to be so kind" I whispered, she must of heard me because she grabbed me and made me face her " Kina?" She looked into my eyes and I saw , just for a second , relief. I nodded. She pulled me into a tight hug " I'm so sorry I didn't recognise you I mean I haven't really changed!" She cried , tears brimming her eyes. I just smiled and lifted her chin so she could face me " It's Ok , let's talk." I smiled.

" You know I'm not really that mean Ki-chan , it's just father made me act strong so we don't dishonour the pride of SaberTooth." She said sighing " Sure! But why don't you join our guild? seriously?!" " Really ! I mean is that okay?!" I just smiled and thought about all those times me and Min-chan played and chatted, she was like the sister I never had.

This time I woke everyone 1 hour before the bell eventually all the girls were sitting at the dinning table while the boys went out to eat, much to Makaru's dislike.

" Here you go!" I severed up a few plates of steaming pancakes, I giggled as I severed the plates from my head, my right foot , both my hands and my tongue. "mhhmm these are delicious KiKi!" Kayla squealed in delight . Everyone nodded their heads vigorously. " so, " Kayla had said once I had served everyone and sat down with my own plate. " Is there something going on between you and Rouge?" I spat out my orange juice , and slightly choked . Then my face was set ablaze " Ha! I knew it!" Kayla shouted triumphantly, standing up. I just looked away and grabbed my cloak throwing it on.

We all talked in our stand, yesterday afternoon there had been two battles as promised , but we weren't in it. Today, there is just fights but tomorrow we will have to step up " Welcome everybody, to day two of THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES!" " Let's get straight into it , the first match is between our winners from the first match Kina of FALLEN ANGELS! Against, Minerva of SaberTooth , our runners up from yesterdays challenge. (A/N last challenge , Fallen Angels won, Sabertooth came second , because they just blasted their way through, Mermaid heel third, because Kagura took down everything in her way, Blue Pegasus forth, because Hibiki had some trouble figuring out the fastest route ( they were all blind :/ ) Lamia scale fifth , because Sherry kept droning on about love and Chelia thought she heard something really scary, Fairy Tail last , because Gajeel and Gray kept arguing about who will lead the way.)

Minerva stood on the battlefield, trying to hide her horror. I just winked at her and sloppily trudged onto the battlefield already knowing the outcome. " I will not fight KIKI!" Minerva announced just after the gong had sounded. The whole arena went quite, but it didn't last.

"WHAT?!" roared Jiemma. " How dare you! You will fight this instant or you will leave an irremovable stain on SaberTooth's honour! " Cried Jiemma, outraged.

" That's fine cuz' I QUIT!" Screamed Min-chan. The whole stadium gasped. Even SaberTooth looked fairly pale. She looked hopefully at me. Then I turned to Alquid in the stands. " All right then. Minerva I now proclaim you an official member of Fallen Angels, so where do you want your mark and what colour?" She jumped and squealed in glee. " I think Orga just fainted!" I pointed out. I caught the guild stamp thrown at me and turned to Minerva. She grinned and pointed to her thigh, " Blue" I stamped it and gave her a bear hug " Welcome to Fallen Angels , Min-chan!" I squeaked , surprising everyone. Eventually we returned to the stands so Minerva couldn't take part in the games since we already had enough members. "Well, that was... something , since Kina from Fallen Angels isn't fighting, and Minerva from SaberTo- I mean Fallen Angels has, -um quit? We will have Lucy from Fallen Angels against Kagura from Mermaid heel!" Pumpkin head shouted after everyone had, -recomposed themselves.

(Lucy's POV)

I reached the battle field along with Kagura. Then the gong sounded. " Open! Gate of the Eagle! Aquila !" (A/N just because she's powerful doesn't mean she forgot her spirits beside if you don't know who Aquila is check chapter one cuz' Wendy gave it to her ) Before me appeared Aquila. I've only ever called out Aquila once, and that was to make our contract, and Kina told me he was easy so. Aquila was built much like Orga only he had eagle feathers around his shoulders , he also wore a sort of eagle feather tribal hat. With sharp nails and a fake pair of eagle wings." Aquila Go!" Aquila jumped in the air and glided towards Kagura.

She dodged but narrowly. Then she tried to hit him in the back but he dodged. It went on for some time until :

"Survey the Heaven,

Open the Heaven...

All the stars, far and wide...

Show me thy appearance...

With such shine.

O Tetrabiblos...

I am the ruler of the stars...

Aspect became complete...

Open thy malevolent gate.

O 88 Stars of the heaven...

Shine!

**Urano Metria!"**

with that Kagura took a major blow , when she stumbled up I was already flying towards her. Then, I gave her one of my improved Lucy kicks and she was knocked heel lokked horrified, I just smirked and thought " Watch out Fairy Tail, your next!".

Angel: Okay , That, was along chapter, I know for sure, I'm kinda tired. That cut a massive dent in my One piece time , so see you next time and oh one thing!

Hozahh

Lucy & Kina: * throwing confetti, and blowing horn thing?* congrates

Angel: Yes this is my longest chapter ever so I must be rewarded with Ice cream!

Erza: Yes! well you deserve some strawberry cheese cake ! Have some of mine!

Natsu & Gray: *Looks horrified* Erza gave her cake away ! THE WORLD'S GOING TO END!

Angel: Bye! Any way this is a chapter 10 treat even though it's chapter nine it's my tenth time writing! :DDD


	11. Chapter 10

Angel: Hey people of fan fiction! It's me! Ok so I thought of something and decided, bear with me now this does have something to do with any thing, that today I will put my reviews and story together!

Sting: what's the point?!

Fang: Yes that is the name of the story ,your point?

Ikou: Please don't talk about points I'm afraid of needles, and snakes

Angel: *sigh* listen will somebody PLEASE do the disclaimer?

Rouge: *mumbles* Kina doesn't own Fairy Tail if she did * whispers to self*

Angel: LOL ^~^ so happy I got that on paper !

Kina: *coughs*retarded face!*cough*

( Lucy's POV)

We stood on our balconies , everyone was stunned by my performance yesterday, but Natsu keeps staring at me and I'm getting the shivers. (A/N lol is that how you say it?) " I have an official announcement, since these games will be like no other we've decided that the rest of the challenges will be based on strange mini games testing all your skills! So welcome to day 4 !" pumpkin head screamed.

We all choose our contestants, Ikou and Makaru go up for us. " So our contestants will have to conquer a riddle challenge!" Fairy Tail groaned, Kina and Kayla smirked and giggled. Fairy Tail had chosen Natsu and Gajeel, along with Lyon, Jura, Arana, Beth, Dobengal, Orga, Jenny and Ren.

The gong bell sounded after the rules had been explained.

(Makaru's POV)

We climbed the cliff face after the gong had gone, racing up me and Ikou were up ahead until that stupid flame head that goes by the name 'Salamander' shot his stinkn' flame breath at the rocks up ahead melting it so NOBODY could get past. Everyone stopped and glared at Natsu, he shrunk down slightly before leaping up and clinging onto the rock above me. Pretty much everyone did the same in their own ways, leaving me , last. I scowled and waved at the beautiful ladies booing at Natsu , then winked before sending waves of air out of my feet, literally flying past Natsu and back into second place. Haha his face was hilarious he looked like a demented , strangled fish with a scarf. I smirked and chased after the far away Ikou.

(Ikou's POV)

I finally reached the half way point, panting I looked up at the bulky man holding a thick folder. "Three lives have I. Gentle enough to soothe the skin. Light enough to caress the sky. Hard enough to crack rocks. What am I?"

hmm, three lives, it can't be metaphorically so it means it has 3 forms? That's it! " Water!" I practically screamed at him. He just nodded and I think he wrote something down but I don't know because I was already at the finish line, cheering and lying on the floor " And the challenge goes to the Fallen Angels!"

Angel: okay I know I haven't updated in, like a week? but I have a very good excuse , I was so busy beside I wrote it but whenever I came home from my seven hour prison I had something to do, Lol I was just listening to Avril Lavinge, Why? , because I'm weird

Gray: Damn right

Angel: ):|

Natsu: what an ugly face

Angel:*throws chair at his face*

Natsu: *knocked out*

Angel: * eating ice cream * lemme finish this quickly!

Polls:

1

Laxus

4 / 36%

2

Natsu

3 / 27%

3

Sting

3 / 27%

4

Kakaru

1 / 9%

5

Gray

0 0%

6

Ernas

Yeah so basically this is gonna be a LaLu fic because no one else is voting, tut , tut * gets on knees*

Please, Please review, and I will write more chapters, oh and check out my new story! Plus I got a pic! so its time for...

**Reading Reviews!**

Dear, Yugure Inar,

Don't worry , there **WILL** ,be a wedding, weather they like it or not, And you will be there to witness it but , I will talk to you about that never, never mind , you'll see, and yes just in case I will take a few pics for you, but bring a glass of water you don't want your Miraxus friend to choke on those precious pics ;).

Dear, Yugure Inar,

Yes they will kiss , eventually, why did I even do another dear if it's from the same person, I do not know I guess it is one of life's great mysteries.

Dear, DemonxMatchmaker,

Thank you, it's nice to know you like it, keep reviewing! Even if it's just a little heart-to-heart.

Dear, alycat63,

Thanks for reviewing again! I know the chaps are really short but this Friday I went to a sleep over and only got back 2 hours ago :(

Dear, Fantisyfan100

Thanks for the review! It's good to know that you like it anyway, I'll try to update the more reviews I get!

Dear, Yugure Inar,

Wow, you are one loyal reviewer! You got a place 3 times, now that's just greedy! Just kidding, keep reviewing, and yes Wendy is over the moon!

Wendy: Angel-nee's right! I'm really glad Lucy-nee used her key I gave her, Lucy-nee is really strong, and has a good bond with her spirits. I can't belive she has only used Aquila once and beat even Kagura with him!

Angel: Well there you have it! from Wendy herself! anyway, bye guys that's all I have for today, gotta catch up on some more One Piece, LOL

Natsu: You watch One Piece , Mages are way better than stupid pirates!

Angel: You do know that I can open the dimension from Fairy Tail to One Piece world if I wanted to...

And right now I do, Open!

Luffy: No way I'm gonna be pirate King, I'll show you! Gear third! Gum- Gum Elephant Gatling!

Natsu: I'm all Fired up! Wing beat of the fire dragon!

Nami & Kina: Do you really have to fight?! It's Pointless!

Robin: *giggles*

Franky: _SUPER!_

Fang: A racoon-dog?!

Chopper: *points to self* I am a Reindeer, NOT a raccon-dog!

Angel: * looks at fighting in the background* *sighs* Anyway ENOUGH! Bye* sweet voice* I want some more Ice - cream!


	12. Chapter 11

Angel: Hey guys, guess what! Well you must know, because it's the reason I'm here... More reviews! I know I said the more reviews I have the more I'll update, well this might be kinda short because I have a 2,000 word chappie in mind for Friday!

Sting: Great, don't keep us here any longer

Angel: *scowls* for that I'll try and make a 3,000 word chapter *smirks*...

Sting: Whatever

Angel: Featuring... YOU

Sting: Nooooooo

angel: Ha! Lies! it's actually gonna be featuring Kina and Rouge with Lucy and Laxus by the looks of it, but your only one vote behind and... * goes on rambling to self*.

Laxus: Uh, Angel does not own Fairy Tail and never will

Angel: *pouts* * baby voice * aww your mean

Laxus : Whatever

Angel: hmmf

( Natsu's POV)

I couldn't help but stare at that girl in the hood from Fallen Angels, she seems so familiar, but different at the same time.

It really bothers me that she was able to beat Kagura so easily and I swear I've heard her voice before, somewhere. " Okay, so today we are having another challenge, unlike any you've ever seen! Please call out your contestants!" I sighed remembering how Fairy Tail came last because we couldn't do their stupid riddle, how am I supposed to know that something that doesn't have wheels or wings but still flies is not a dragon. So we chose Erza since she's strong and smarter than Ice block and Metal face.

( Kina's POV)

I lined up in front of a huge table, like they said and waited patiently. " We're having an eating contest! You have to eat, Jelly wyverns! Whoever can get the most of these yummy wyvern shaped jelly sweets in their belly wins, but they have to find the special surprise, and if they wish they may take up an offer to fight for it" I smirked Jelly Wyverns were by absolute favourite. I had a bad habit of stuffing my face with them.

" ON YOUR MARKS, GET SET, GO!" I stuffed my face draining the 60cm tall bowl, Then setting off for the rest of the sack, I see Erza had finished her bowl because she was reaching out for her sack too, Competition, I. WILL. NOT. LOSE. Mamma play to win, and mamma WILL win. Taking a handful I shoved it down my throat, picking out another handful, at the top of my 'handful'/pile was a multicoloured wyvern, I smiled and took it off the top before proceeding to 'piggy' , as my big cousin Kayla would put it, the rest down. I jumped up Triumphantly while still choking down the last remains of my jelly wyverns. Everyone turns and looks at me and Erza just stuffs the last handful of Jelly Wyverns down her gob." IN FIRST PLACE , A MEMBER OF FALLEN ANGELS, SECOND PLACE, ERZA OF FAIRY TAIL AND THE REST ONLY RECIEVES 2 POINTS." " UNLESS ANYONE FOUND THE 'SURPRISE'?" I did I yell, pretty pleased with myself. "Than I challenge you, to win this 'surprise'!" Erza shouted. We both turned to pumpkin guy " Then we have an official match! Erza VS a girl from Fallen Angels!" Curse him and my sensitive ears , why'd he have to be so loud.

(Normal POV)

The gong bell sounded and Erza didn't wait another second , " Heaven's wheel armour!" Immediately she sent a wave of swords towards Kina, who easily dodged.

" Not bad." She smirked changing into her Flight armour and charging towards Kina who drew her daggers. The daggers were a glinting silver with a golden hilt decorated with a large onyx gemstone , just underneath the boarder line of the hilt. (A/N If you don't know the parts of a sword/dagger, I suggest you...

Go to Google. ) Swinging her sword at her Kina just blocked it with her daggers, they were both pushing now , trying to find out who will land the first hit, " You lose!" Smirked Kina "WHAT?!"

(Erza's POV)

The girl just whispered you lose " WHAT!?" I growled, angry, she doesn't even fully know my skills yet she assumes I am weaker than her?! Impossible! I can see her icy blue eyes, glinting, mischievously, making me shiver slightly, but I do not lessen the force still trying to land a hit. "vines" She giggles but before I can even look at what was crawling up my leg I was pulled to the floor .

I fell and saw two thick vines, slightly spiky holding me down. Quickly cutting them loose I leap up astonished, I have to get that cloak off. Charging towards her again I drew my sword once more, swinging it towards her again she grabs my hands, perfect, I take the chance and rip off her cloak with my spare hand, startled she lets go of me.

I see a girl in black combat boots, with a pair of jean short-shorts , and a thick vine with a scary skull round her waist as a belt. Strangely she looked exactly like someone I'm sure I've seen before.

(A/N Kina: I look like Lucy you idiot, Lucy: Now, Now Kina I know you hate them for what they did but you need to forgive and forge-. Kina: *turns round and looks worse than the devil* Angel: Lol.)

She was wearing what once could've been a tank top but now looks like it's been ripped into a white bikini top. But there was something about her eyes, despite the scowl on her face her cold icy blue eyes seemed full of sadness mixed with hatred.

" That's it!" She screamed while most of the boys in the stadium had a nosebleed.

Life Phoenix And Dragon, Ultimate union raid...

Angel: mhwahahahahahahahahahaha *cough* *cough* mhwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah, Oh yeah

Kina: **I WILL WIN!**

Angel: Any way lemme wrap this up quick, BYE! R&R


	13. Chapter 12

Angel: Prepare for the longest chapter I have ever Written.

Kina: Whatever just hurry up and lemme beat her up! Then, Part one of my vengeance will be COMPLETE! *evil laugh* * lightning flash*

Angel: Mkay, any who, since its the last week Til' x-mas it means this will be late to you but this will take me a week since every time I come home from prison, I get soooo tired, but hopefully this will be up by Saturday, but I'm not sure, anyway.

Loki: Beautiful Angel-chan, unfortunately doesn't own Fairy Tail

(Erza's's POV)

**... EARTH'S FURY!**

I got blown back, what was she? I almost felt my soul being ripped out of me, for a second I had no oxygen, then it all rushed back into me the minute I hit the wall, I started chocking on the great amount of air shoving its way down my throat, my body was numb, and refused to listen to me , yet I was shaking, why was she so powerful? It was the most amount of magical energy I've felt at once, still, with all the energy she threw, she didn't even flinch, just staring at me, her cold blue eyes, didn't look as scary as was, almost, sad. Even if it was just for a moment, I felt sorry for her.

**( **Kina's POV)

Smirking, I turned to leave just as her body fell limp and she closed her eyes. Ignoring the anguished cries of Fairy Tail I jumped up to my balcony, to see Kayla grinning like a Cheshire cat and Lucy giving me one of those looks that mothers give their babies when they find out their smothered in chocolate and paint. I gave a high five to Kayla before saying sorry to Lucy who gave me a lecture on going too far. I just gave a laugh my teeth glinting in the sunlight. I scoffed and whispered to Kayla about them being sore losers, at the sight of Fairy Tail glaring at me like there was no tomorrow. Pulling one more face and sticking my tongue out at Fairy Tail, I looked at Pumhead, who was silent after seeing my awesome powers. " Eto, ... Well, ..., That, was something?" (A/N Eto= um/ur) He stuttered, trying to make sense of the situation. " I guess that's all for today!"

We shuffled out of the stadium in silence, arriving at our hotel, the silence was immediately broken, with excited voices and hearty laughs the boys eventually left to their room.

I let out a loud laugh, holding my sides in pain, " Well I guess everyone knows who I am now!"

" I guess so!" Kayla giggled " And what a way too!" Blossom cried, finally getting the joke " Hey guys I got some tickets to a hot spring! Whanna Go?!" giggled Blossom. " OF COURSE!" Every one chorused standing up in pure joy.

Everyone went their separate ways after that until 8 when we agreed to meet. Sitting at my usual perch in a seemingly not used park tree, I swing my feet and let the cool breeze ruffle my hair, I don't usually let my hair down, but today, I didn't mind. " That was pretty cool, what you did!" A gruff voice said from below, startled, I jump of the branch, landing in front of Rouge. " Thanks" I whisper, my face now a neon shade of pink. We sit under the tree the leaves shading us from the warm sun. I take a glance at my clock, Six O' clock. We sit there in silence for about half an hour, it wasn't one of those awkward silences, where your just waiting for someone to say something, but a comforting silence, just enjoying each other's company, suddenly Rouge lent in and Kissed me.

Feeling quite flustered I quickly shouted " Sorry, but I need to go my friends are waiting for me!" I need some time to think.

(Normal POV)

"aahhhh" again, everyone said at the same time. Sinking deeper into the water, Kina sighed. " so, Kina, you can't run away from me, tell me , what's going on between you and Rouge, Stat!" Kayla grinned. Kina grumbled and chose to ignore her, knowing full well, just how annoying and persistent her older cousin is.

" c'mon!" after 15 minutes of moaning and soaking, Kina finally gave in and decided to give them what they want before they somehow ruin everything.

" Okaaaay, you win! What do you want to know that is so urgent that you must bother me everywhere!" " Yes!" Kayla cheered.

A stick cracked, and Kina whipped around to face the bamboo fence, after throwing about 100 knives at it. Trying to ignore Kayla's demands she had discarded the life force she had felt earlier on.

Sighing, knowing she had hit her target Kina once more faced the poisonous, match-making beast, who calls herself her cousin.

Makaru decided to shorten the amount of time he spends trying to flirt Kina, maybe until she forgets this whole thing, he thought rubbing the six sore places Kina had hit.

" Has he asked you out yet?"

"NO!"

( Time skip-last day)

We filed into the stadium it was the last day and I knew that there was going to be a massive fight. Thankfully I haven't been asked to go in any copmetitons with Fairy Tail, It's not like I can't handle them, It's just that I probably crack up again if they tried to glare at me.

(Lucy's POV)

" For Today's finale!" The Pumpkin man left suspense, " An all-out battle between the final three guilds!" ( A/N There are meant to be that many explanation marks( I cant say explanation, or exclapantion, or whatever it is!) he shouted really loud).

The whole stadium went quite in shock.

Angel: Well that was short, soz but it was like the cliff hanger slapped me in the face, I had to take it.

Kina: **I **would like to slap you in the face v

Angel: Any way I had something to say but I forgot so,...

BYE! R&R last chap I only got one review but I want more, CUZ IMMA GREEDY!

Kina: I know right! You finally realised the truth ! :D

Angel: shuddup or Angel will turn to Belladonna and Belladonna will turn to Marshmallow monster and kick your bottom.


End file.
